When your sick
by Burnbee
Summary: Bonnie doesn't feel good, so it's up to Markiplier to fix him. One shot!


Mark wasn't surpized to walk in and find everyone asleep. after they became human again, they partied alot. he was, however, surprised when he noticed Bonnie awake.  
"hey Bonnie, whats up?" Mark ask. Bonnie turned to him and smiled.  
"nothing." Bonnie replied.  
"then why aren't you sleeping like normal?" Mark ask. Bonnie looked a little sick and frowned.  
"not feeling very well." Bonnie muttered. "I think someone spiked all the drinks at yesterday's party. I've felt like I was going to throw up since we got back here." Bonnie mumbled. Mark frowned slightly. he felt Bonnie's forehead.  
"hmmm, your a little warm and your eye's are a little funny." Mark said.  
"funny?" Bonnie ask.  
"they're not as bright as normal." Mark replied. Mark sat beside him and Bonnie leaned against him.  
"I feel awful." Bonnie muttered.  
"try to sleep. you might feel better." Mark replied. Bonnie nodded and fell asleep leaning against him. he wasn't as purple as normal. he was paler. Mark shook his head and rubbed Bonnie's back gently, hoping to help him sleep. Bonnie suddenly sat up and coughed several times. his coughing fit had Mark frowning again. "I think your sick." Mark said. Bonnie whimpered softly curling around his stomach. "stay here I'll be right back." Mark said. Bonnie nodded slightly and Mark got up. he left the building quickly and came back. he brought in a back and sat beside Bonnie. "here. put this under your tongue and let it sit untill it beeps." Mark said. Bonnie nodded and let him put the thermometer into his mouth. he cuddled closer to Marks thigh. Mark petted his head gently and waited for the thermometer to beep. Bonnie nearly jumped out of his skin when it beeped. "easy Bonnie." Mark soothed, pulling it out. "hmm 101.4." Mark muttered.  
"huh?" Bonnie muttered,  
"you have a fever. here sit up and take this. it's nasty but it'll help." Mark said. Bonnie managed to choke down the fever reducer and Mark lay'd a blanket over him. Freddy walked over.  
"is he okay?" Freddy ask worriedly.  
"he's sick. we need to get you guy's out of here. can you pick him up?" Mark ask. Freddy nodded and managed to scoop up his taller friend. they gathered the others and piled into Marks car. once they got to his house. "I've got two spare rooms. pair up." Mark said. Chica and Foxy agree'd to share a room. "there's a couch and a futon in there." Mark said. they nodded and headed for them.  
"where do you want Bonnie?" Freddy ask.  
"lay him on the couch over here. I want to keep an eye on him." Mark said. Freddy nodded and lay'd him down. "there's an air bed in the other room. I'll have to pick something up for Bonnie." Mark said. Freddy nodded and headed for it. Bonnie was still asleep, though he curled up on the couch. Mark moved Bonnie's hair out of his face and Bonnie twitched. his eye's fluttered opened.  
"h-huh?" Bonnie ask softly.  
"your at my house. I don't think that nasty old leaky building was helping your cold." Mark replied. Bonnie nodded and his eye's looked tired and heavy. "sleep. it's okay." Mark smiled softly. Bonnie nodded and his eye's slowly fluttered shut. Mark rubbed his cheek with his thumb gently and headed for the kitchen. he knew the others would sleep for a while and sat down in his lazyboy chair to watch tv. a soft moan of pain drew his attention to Bonnie. he got up and knelt beside him. "Bonnie?" Mark ask. he rolled over, holding his stomach. Mark went for a trash can quickly. he got it there just in time for Bonnie to throw up in it. he was cold with a high fever. Mark went for another blanket and some medicine. Bonnie took the medicine and nearly coughed it back up. Mark got him a glass of sprite and sat with him on the couch. Bonnie cuddled to him looking pitiful. Mark held him and rubbed his back. "if your not better by tomorrow, I'm taking you to a doctor." Mark said. Bonnie shook his head.  
"I'll be ok." Bonnie mumbled, cuddling closer.  
"argue all you want, Freddy can carry you." Mark smirked. Bonnie pouted slightly but made no arguement.  
"I feel like crap." Bonnie whimpered.  
"I know." Mark replied. Bonnie cuddled closer. Mark rubbed his back soothingly. Mark gave him some more fever reducer, but Bonnie puked it back up. "alright. let's get you up and to the doctor." Mark said. Bonnie nodded and let go. he stood, but nearly fell over. "sit right here." Mark said.  
"okay." Bonnie mumbled. Mark went to tell the others.  
"Bonnie seems to be getting worse, I'm going to take him up to the doctor. there's food in the kitchen if you get hungry. there's instructions on how to work the microwave and stove. we'll be back in a few hours or so." Mark said. they nodded and Mark helpped Bonnie out to his car. he took him up to the doctor and brought him back a few hours later. they'd given Bonnie some medicine, that made him seem a little out of it and his words slurr slightly. Mark had to practically carry him inside. Bonnie fell face first on the floor and the noise had Freddy out of his room in seconds.  
"what the heck?" Freddy ask.  
"they gave him some medicine at the doctor. he's a little loopy right now. help me get him back onto the couch." Mark explained. Freddy nodded and picked Bonnie up, laying him on the couch. Bonnie was snoring up a storm and Freddy raised an eye brow. "he's been like this since I got him into the car." Mark muttered. Freddy shook his head and headed for his room. Mark sighed and sat beside Bonnie, who cuddled closer. "don't worry Bonnie, I'll take care of you." Mark said softly.


End file.
